


How It Feels to Meditate

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Character Study, Cyborg Anakin Skywalker, Cyborgs, Drabble, First Aid, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Happy Ending, Kindness, Mechanic Ahsoka Tano, Mechanic Anakin Skywalker, Missing Scene, Ratings: G, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trust, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Meditation. Focus. It starts with the physical.





	How It Feels to Meditate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



Anakin teaches her patience by having her work on his arm, as she likes to remind him, and so he pretends to forget. “Prove it,” he says, offering, still attached to it; Ahsoka takes him in hand and he laughs at her for stretching it out herself, her fingers stroking. “I can’t feel it,” he tells her, because he loves to hear her respond: “It’s nice to get a sense of it.” The weight of metal in her fingers, the way it moves at her touch; he shares her appetite for sensation, for the focus of hands on the body.


End file.
